Enceinte
by applezaira
Summary: Maka finds herself pregnant with Crona's child. Now these two must go through the ups and downs of being soon-to-be parents! Influenced by my own experience of having my wonderful daughter Lydia with my loving significant other Brandon, inspired by SakiCakes on deviantart and her CroMa Pregnancy comics. :)


Soul sauntered into the apartment, grinning ear to ear from his afternoon of playing piano accompanied by the lovely voice of a certain older Thompson sister. Whistling with his hands in his pockets he was about to pass through the living room area to his room when his ears picked up the sounds of soft sobs. He stopped as if an invisible wall was suddenly placed in front of him and turned to the source of the sound. On the couch, knees hugged to her chest and shoulders visibly shaking, was Maka. He walked towards her and kneeled in front of her, but she was oblivious to his presence.

"Hey, Maka," Soul said softly as to not scare her, but to no avail as she jolted her head up to meet his gaze. Her cheeks and eyes were puffy, red, and glossy from wetness. She didn't say anything as she stared at Soul letting out choking sobs. "Maka? What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice as he tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow. Something ignited in Maka when he said that she began to let out a high pitched wail as she ducked her head back down.

Soul ducked his head and sighed. "C'mon Maka, talk to me," he said laying a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. He felt her shake under his fingers. He nudged her gently to coax her to talk. She let out a deep sigh, muffled from her legs and mumbled something Soul couldn't hear. "I couldn't hear you Maka," he said, patiently.

She lifted her head up slightly, half her face still ducked, and sighed softly as she gained some sort of composure. She looked away from Soul. "I'm pregnant..." she said softly, and began to tear up again.

Soul looked at her in disbelief, blinking as if that would somewhat correct what he said. "P-pregnant?" he whispered. Maka bobbed her head, still avoiding eye contact. "With... Crona?" he asked in more disbelief, but who else would it be, those two never left each other's side after they saved him and returned him to the DWMA.

"Duh," Maka said, Soul could tell she had rolled her eyes. "I'm... scared, Soul. I don't know how to tell him." She looked at him finally, her eyes full of uncertainty and her lips trembling.

Soul situated himself next to her on the couch, not letting his hand off her shoulder. Maka stared at him as he tranfered himself, looking for answers. He nodded his head, pouting out his lips slightly, and out of nowhere a smile washed over his face and he began to laugh. Maka stared at him quizzically. "Soul! This is serious!" She slapped his hand away in a huff.

Soul regained his composure, tears in his eyes from laughter that he wiped away. "I- I know," he gasped, a few chuckles escaping.

"Then why are you laughing!" she exclaimed.

"B-because, Maka! I don't see your problem!" he said, finally settling his laughter leaving behind a huge smile, "I think it's great, something had to push you guys to advance, you've been together for three years now!" He looked at her as she looked at him still with a sour face from his laughing fit. "Maka, you've done amazing things in your life. Together as a team we defeated the Kishin! How many people can put that on their resumes?! And you and Crona, I've never _seen_ a love like yours. I didn't think a love like that was _possible_! If you're scared of what he's going to think, then you really need to re-think that. He's crazy for you, he's not going to leave you, hell, he'll probably love you more!"

Maka shifted herself as she took in breaths. "I know... I know! It's just, I feel like such a disappointment. I mean, I'm not ready to be a mother! I don't want to be like..."

"You won't," Soul cut in. "She didn't have a choice, she loves you still even if she's not here Maka. But you will be a good mother, sometimes things happen, and they happen for a reason. You of all people should know that."

Maka straightened her body. "Thanks Soul," she said sincerely.

"No problem, partner," Soul said with a wink. He rocked himself off the couch and stretched his body. "So, when does the unknowing father get home?"

Maka was about to open her mouth to speak, when the apartment door opened. In came Crona fumbling with his keys, holding brown bags of groceries with Ragnarok carrying some as well, but seemed to be eating out of them more than holding them. Crona placed the bags on the kitchen table and noticed Soul and Maka with a small smile and wave that did not last long when he saw Maka's tear-stained face. "Maka, w-what's wrong?" he asked full of concern as he rushed to her side, laying his hand on top of hers.

Ragnarok came in close to Maka's face. "Aw, she's probably just emotional like all women are!" he scoffed, dismissing her with a wave of his fists. Maka and Soul glared at him to which he rolled his eyes. "It's true!"

Crona ignored his blood partner, completely focused on Maka, looking around her body to see if there was any physical damage and when none was found he stared intently in her eyes. He brushed some of her hair behind her ears in rhythmic motions to soothe her. "Maka... what happened?" his voice full of worry and eyes full of puppy-like concern.

Maka took a deep breath. "Crona," she said as she faced him and stared intently back at him, clasping his hands into hers, "I have some very important news to tell you." She couldn't help but to tear up slightly, fear swelling in her heart. She stared at his innocent blue-gray eyes, and every moment they shared flooded into her mind and suddenly she was smiling. If she was going to go through with this, she was glad it was going to be with him. "I'm... pregnant."

A moment passed as Crona just stared at Maka with a confused expression, then suddenly a shocked look washed over his face. "A b-baby?!" he blurted out. Maka nodded, biting her lips. "A baby? Our baby?!" he asked rhetorically, his shocked face suddenly replaced with a smile as he stared at her tummy and looked back up at her.

"Yes..." Maka choked out in a whisper, smiling herself now.

Crona wrapped his arms around her excitedly. "Why were you crying, Maka?" he asked next to her ear.

Maka shook her head in the crook of his neck. "I don't know, I was scared. I didn't plan this, and I'm still scared," she said as they pulled away from each other, still holding each other's hands, "But I'm more relieved that I have you by my side."

Crona wiped the remaining tears from her cheek and left his hand resting there. "Of course, Maka. I... I love you, you know that."

"Ugh, can we be done with this sappy crap already!" Ragnarok bemoaned, resting his elbow on Crona's head.

"Shut up, frog face. This is a very important moment in their lives," Soul retaliated as he plopped himself on the couch adjacent to them. "You know that I'll be there to help you guys, as long as I don't have to change diapers," Soul added with a smirk.

Crona and Maka both gave Soul an appreciative smile. Maka turned back to Crona giving him a warm hug. "Thank you, Crona. I love you, too." Crona returned the hug sighing contently against her.


End file.
